


Keep Me On My Toes

by sadkittiehours



Series: Werewolf Spencer 'Verse [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Watersports, Werewolf Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadkittiehours/pseuds/sadkittiehours
Summary: "Hey, Spence, I gotta--" Brendon tries, shifting again in Spencer's arms, but Spencer doesn't loosen up on his grip, squeezing around Brendon's waist in a way that is not making the need to piss go away, especially not since he was in front of the toilet, about to go when Spencer crept up like a great big creeping... creepy thing.
Relationships: Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie
Series: Werewolf Spencer 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213448
Kudos: 3





	Keep Me On My Toes

**Author's Note:**

> taken from live journal.[ read the original work here](https://allfourinches.livejournal.com/2108.html?utm_source=3userpost)

Sleeping with Spencer is mostly like sleeping with a very heavy and very affectionate furnace lately. Usually Brendon wouldn't mind, but he  _ really _ has to piss, holy shit. Spencer has always been kind of a sprawler and a cuddler, but he was never this heavy and he was definitely never this  _ warm _ before the whole werewolf thing.

He was also much easier to detach from, Brendon thinks grumpily after his third attempt at sliding out from under Spencer's body. Before he would just grunt and roll over; now he grunts and clings tighter and burrows down into Brendon's neck. It's sweet and all, but it's a whole lot sweeter when Brendon isn't about to  _ piss on himself _ .

He doesn't like resorting to dirty tricks, but desperate times and all. Brendon lets out an audible sigh of relief when he scratches behind Spencer's ear and Spencer stretches and rolls over flat on his back with a happy, grumbly noise.

Brendon smiles as he rolls out of bed, only wincing a little at the twinge in his lower back and thighs from last night. He stumbles blearily toward the bathroom, squinting against the sudden brightness when he turns the lights on. Brendon's pretty sure he's still half asleep, fumbling his first effort to lift the toilet lid and seat, and he's thinking fondly of crawling back into bed when Spencer suddenly slides his arms around Brendon's waist, pressing his face into the back of Brendon's neck.

Brendon tenses up even as Spencer says, "Good morning," sleepily and starts kissing at the back of his neck, nose brushing over Brendon's skin.

"It's not morning, Spence, it's the middle of the night," Brendon says, squirming a little in his grasp. Spencer mostly ignores him, nosing up under Brendon's ear and humming happily.

"Hey, Spence, I gotta--" Brendon tries, shifting again in Spencer's arms, but Spencer doesn't loosen up on his grip, squeezing around Brendon's waist in a way that is not making the need to piss go away, especially not since he was in front of the toilet, about to go when Spencer crept up like a great big creeping... creepy thing. Brendon  _ really _ just wants to piss and go back to bed, and he lets out a frustrated noise, squirming against Spencer.

"Go 'head," Spencer says into Brendon's ear, and Brendon huffs.

"I can't," Brendon says, his face heating up. "You have to-- it'll just be a second, Spencer--"

"Yes, you can," Spencer interrupts, nipping at Brendon's ear and sliding his hands to press in a little harder on Brendon's lower stomach.

Brendon groans helplessly. Holding back is starting to hurt a little, and he's just sleepy enough that he can't really bring himself to care about pissing in front of Spencer.

"Fine, whatever," Brendon mumbles, but then Spencer is reaching down, hand sliding warm and firm down Brendon's belly to take hold of Brendon's cock. Brendon sucks in a sharp, sudden breath, his shoulder bumping into Spencer's jaw when he jerks in Spencer's arms.

"Relax," Spencer says, like he's not standing behind Brendon holding his cock to help him  _ piss _ . Brendon tries to keep his breathing even, tries to focus and let himself go even with Spencer doing this, even though Brendon's a little weirded out. And starting to get hard, which just makes things weirder.

"I'm trying to," Brendon whines, tilting his head back against Spencer's shoulder and trying to ignore the way Spencer's cock is pressing into his back. Spencer kisses his neck again, his beard scraping over Brendon's skin and the warm pressure of his lips making heat shoot straight to Brendon's cock. Brendon's mostly surprised but definitely grateful at the sudden relief when he finally starts to piss.

Brendon is maybe still expecting Spencer to let go of Brendon's cock in horror, like maybe Spencer was just sleepy and  _ really _ confused about what was actually going on, but Spencer's grip is firm around his cock, holding Brendon steady. Brendon's confused and turned on and tempted to groan from the way his cock is reacting to Spencer's grip and the relief of finally pissing. He keeps his head tilted back on Spencer's shoulder and lets his eyes slide shut when Spencer starts to kiss him right underneath his ear, his hips moving against Brendon's back in a slow, lazy rocking rhythm.

Brendon's almost finished when Spencer's hand starts to move, jerking slowly over Brendon's cock, and Brendon chokes out a gasp and lifts his head, panicking a little because he's not quite finished pissing. His eyes fly open, and he can see Spencer's hand getting wet. His chest pulls up tight, making his voice sound choked when he says, "Wait, Spence, wait."

Spencer doesn't seem bothered at all, nipping at Brendon's neck and squeezing his fist harder around Brendon's cock on the upstroke, and Brendon finally trickles off, unable to piss now that Spencer's stroking him to hardness.

"Come on," Spencer says low in Brendon's ear, and Brendon whines again, hips twisting a little in time with Spencer's slick hand moving over his cock.

"Spence, this is--" Brendon tries, but then Spencer's swiping his thumb back and forth over the tip of Brendon's cock, where he's weirdly oversensitive from pissing. Brendon whimpers, choking out, "Oh god," and tilting his head back, leaning his weight into Spencer again.

Spencer wraps an arm tight around Brendon's waist and sucks at the skin of Brendon's neck, grinding his cock more insistently against Brendon's ass. The slide of Spencer's hand is slick, slicker than it should be, but Brendon's beyond caring now, the heat in his stomach building, insistent and really fucking good.

Brendon lets his hips arch up as Spencer jerks him off, his cock fully hard now, heavy and flushed and still a little wet in Spencer's grip. It just makes the friction better, though, and it's weirdly hot that Spencer is so into this, that he's rubbing his cock against Brendon's ass and grunting harsh and deep in Brendon's ear.

"Yeah, yeah, come on," Spencer coaxes, his voice little more than a growl and his hand moving fast over Brendon's cock. Brendon strains forward and groans as he comes, his hips twitching as Spencer jerks him through it. Spencer's strokes slow down as Brendon comes down from his orgasm, but his grip is still firm around Brendon's cock.

It doesn't take long before it's too much; Spencer's hand still moving over Brendon's cock, his motions even slicker now from Brendon's come. Brendon starts to whimper, grabbing at Spencer's arm and finally saying, "Please, Spence, that's-- too much."

Spencer lets go of Brendon's cock with a disappointed whine, his hands coming down to rest on Brendon's thighs instead, stroking at them, his fingers curling in to rub up behind Brendon's balls and his cock still rubbing up against Brendon's ass.

"Hey," Brendon says, clearing his throat when his voice comes out rough. "Hey, deal. You can fuck me and then we both take a shower?" Brendon tries, and Spencer makes a happy noise into the back of Brendon's neck and slides his hand around Brendon's thigh, pressing two fingers in. Brendon opens his mouth to remind Spencer about that whole lube thing, but Spencer's fingers slide in easily enough, wet from Brendon's come. Brendon can feel the tips of his ears heat up, realizing that he's probably still wet from a few hours ago, too.

"Okay, okay," Brendon says mostly to himself as he shuffles over to the sink, trying not to trip over Spencer's feet in the process. Spencer ambles along behind him, apparently not finding the whole walking thing reason enough to take his fingers out of Brendon's ass. Brendon rolls his eyes at Spencer in the mirror and grabs onto the edge of the sink, bending over as Spencer groans, spitting down at the crack of Brendon's ass and dragging his fingers out slowly to rub at Brendon's hole, getting him slicker. Brendon really cannot wait for that shower.

"God, Brendon," Spencer says roughly as he lines himself up, pushing in slowly. Brendon's hands clutch at the sink and he tries to force himself to relax around Spencer's cock. After a few moments of pressing, Spencer sinks all the way inside, and he grabs onto Brendon's hips roughly with one hand, the other circling his waist and holding Brendon close as Spencer presses himself flush against Brendon's back. Spencer pulls him back, pressing them together as close as he can manage, his mouth open over the back of Brendon's shoulder as he thrusts against Brendon's ass, grinding his cock deep inside.

"Mine," Spencer growls, biting at Brendon's shoulder, and Brendon groans and nods before dropping his head forward. He whines as Spencer starts to thrust in hard, pushing in as deep as he can on each thrust, and Brendon really, really wishes he could get it up again to jerk off.

Spencer's cock is hot and pulsing inside of him, the drag just wet enough not to burn, and Brendon lets himself tighten around Spencer, shuddering when Spencer's teeth sink into his shoulder just a little harder. Spencer lets go of Brendon's hip to hold Brendon's cock in his fist. He doesn't stroke, just holds on and squeezes lightly, but the stimulation still makes Brendon cry out and clench down around Spencer's cock. Spencer lets go of Brendon's shoulder just as his teeth are really starting to sting, pressing his mouth around the skin instead and letting out a low growl as he slams his hips forward, pressing deep inside of Brendon as he comes.

"Mine," Spencer repeats after a moment, squeezing Brendon tightly around the middle and licking gently over the sore spot on Brendon's shoulder where he bit down.

"Yours," Brendon says weakly, squirming and letting out a small gasp as Spencer squeezes down around his cock again. He can feel himself trying to get hard again, his stomach tensing up and his cock stirring, and Spencer nuzzles into his neck and presses his grin into Brendon's skin.

"Again?" he says hopefully, pressing forward just enough that Brendon's reminded that Spencer's still inside of him, still inside of him and still hard even after coming, and Brendon groans, slumping forward and letting Spencer hold him up.

"In the shower," Brendon says. "And then we have to  _ actually _ shower."

"Mmhmm," Spencer hums into the back of Brendon's neck, and Brendon chokes out a laugh and grabs for the sink when Spencer starts to pull Brendon's whole body back toward the shower, his cock still buried inside.

"You need to-- Spence, get your fucking dick out of my ass," Brendon says with a laugh, a little breathless, and Spencer groans in disappointment as he pulls back. Brendon's cock jerks when Spencer slides out, and he instantly misses the pressure and the fullness, but now he can turn around and lean up on his toes, kissing Spencer hard on the mouth.

Spencer makes a grumbly, happy noise and grabs Brendon's arms to steady him as he kisses back, open-mouthed and messy, pulling Brendon close. Brendon winces as Spencer's cock drags across his belly, wet and sticky, and he bites down on Spencer's lip, rolling his eyes when Spencer just makes an intrigued noise and presses closer.

"No," he says against Spencer's mouth. "Shower, now. C'mon."

Brendon yelps as Spencer grabs him around the waist and hauls him backward, shuffling them into the shower. "There," he says, dropping to his knees and nuzzling his face against Brendon's cock. "We're in the shower."

"Showers involve  _ water _ , you filthy pervert," Brendon gasps, twisting away from Spencer to reach for the water. He grins to himself when Spencer yelps as the cold water hits him in the head.

"That was rude," Spencer says, knee-walking closer and nuzzling into Brendon's thigh. "I was being nice, and that was rude."

"You were being distracting," Brendon says, burying his hand into Spencer's hair and tugging a little. "Up. Don't make me get the rolled up newspaper."

"Oh, funny, asshole," Spencer grumbles as he shuffles to his feet. "That was  _ one time _ ."

"And it  _ worked _ ," Brendon says, adjusting the hot water. "Now be a good boy and fetch me the shampoo."

"Fuck you," Spencer says, nipping at Brendon's collarbone and reaching down to circle his fist around Brendon's cock, squeezing hard up under the head. "Shampoo can wait."

Brendon's knees buckle a little and he hates himself for it, but Spencer has a point, and he's currently proving that point while stroking Brendon's cock and kissing at his neck. Brendon's only so strong.

"Okay," he says with a gasp as Spencer's beard drags down his neck. "Okay, but one day I'm not going to be this easy for you."

"Right," Spencer says, the words rumbling over the skin under Brendon's ear as he strokes Brendon's cock. "I totally believe you."


End file.
